The Choices We Must Make
by The Mirage-Healing Alchemist
Summary: Kagome argued with Inuyasha. She went and got drunk and met Sesshomaru. Things happened and now Kagome must choose between Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Completed
1. A Few Problems

A/N: I finally finished with my Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley story. So I got another plot line. Kagome Higurashi loves Inuyasha. But one night she and Inuyasha had one of their arguments and she went and got drunk. She met up with Sesshomaru and things happened. Now Kagome is confused and wonders who she loves more, Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru love her but only one can have her, who will win? Mind you I will portray Kikyo as a bad person in here. So Kikyo lovers beware. I can't stand that woman.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried out as she reached her climax. Inuyasha thrust into her one last time before collapsing on top of her. They lay there regaining their strength and smiling as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered before dozing off. Kagome smiled at the half demon.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kagome woke up to find out she was all alone. She sat up stretching and wincing at the slight pain in her midsection. Her and Inuyasha had been making love for a week but she still wasn't used to him. She got up and got dressed. She went out of the hut they had been given by the villagers into the bright sunlight.

'_Another day of searching for jewel shards. Sometimes I don't like being Inuyasha's jewel fragment detector but if I get to spend time with him I really don't care_.' Kagome thought and smiled.

"KAGOME!" Shouted a voice and Kagome saw Shippo running towards her. He jumped into her arms and she saw Inuyasha running towards them. He looked angry and Kagome sighed knowing they were fighting again.

"Shippo! Get back here you coward!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome stifled a giggle at the pair. They were always really funny when they were arguing though she did get sick of playing referee and ending the arguments with her "Sit," command for Inuyasha.

"What did you do this time, Shippo?" Kagome asked. Shippo gave her an innocent look.

"I just told him that he needed to cheer up a bit. Naraku is gone but the jewel isn't complete. But that doesn't mean that we need to be upset about it." Shippo said. Inuyasha stopped when he got to them.

"Kagome, I didn't know you were up. You look exhausted. You should go back to bed." Inuyasha said, his anger replaced by worry.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night." Kagome said jokingly. Inuyasha blushed and looked down. Kagome giggled but Shippo was confused.

"Kagome, good morning!" A male voice called. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo looked and saw Miroku and Sango approaching. When they got to the group everyone exchanged good mornings.

"Well, should we head out to search for Jewel Shards?" Inuyasha suggested more like ordered. Inuyasha grinned his normal grin when he wanted to look tough and ready to fight.

"But, Inuyasha, I just got up!" Shippo whined. Inuyasha became angry again.

"You didn't seem tired a few moments ago! Jeez, Shippo, you are a worthless demon!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms across his chest.

"SIT!" Kagome said. Inuyasha instantly fell face-first into the ground.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled from the ground. Sango and Miroku sighed.

"He deserved it." Miroku said.

"He had it coming." Sango said.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha said sitting up and glaring at the pair.

Kagome smiled at him. Sometimes when the group was talking amongst themselves, Kagome felt left out. Like she didn't belong there with them. But she always dismissed the idea because she knew they were her friends and they would never leave her excluded in their activities.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha said, got up, then started leaving. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and Kirara curled up on Sango's head.

Kagome lagged behind the group. They walked along in silence until Kagome sensed two jewel shards approaching fast.

"I sense two jewel shards. And they're approaching fast!" Kagome said and the whole group stopped. Inuyasha drew out his sword, Tetsusaiga, Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu, and Kagome readied her bow and arrow.

A whirlwind appeared and everyone but Inuyasha relaxed. The whirlwind stopped and Koga stood smiling.

"Hey, Kagome, long time, no see. Are you still hanging with this mutt?" Koga asked grinning. Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha said readying his sword. Koga laughed at the sight of Inuyasha.

"Come on Kagome do you really enjoy being with this mutt face?" Koga asked.

"Come on, Koga, let's see if you really are as strong as you say you are!" Inuyasha said. He was about to attack but Kagome "Sitted" him.

"Koga, you better leave. I'm gonna stay with Inuyasha and the others." Kagome said gently. Koga smiled and went over to her. Koga took her hands in his making Kagome blush a deep red.

"Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" Koga asked sincerely. His eyes filled with concern. Kagome shook her head.

"No I'm gonna stay with them, they need me." Kagome said. Koga nodded understanding.

"If you change your mind you know where to find me." Koga said and he turned to Inuyasha who was still on the ground.

"See ya later mutt face! Goodbye, Kagome." Koga said. He let her hands go, then left in a whirlwind. Inuyasha stood up angrier than ever.

"What in the HELL was THAT?!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome turned to see him fuming with anger.

"What was what?" Kagome asked innocently.

"'What was what'?! What the hell was, 'Koga you better leave' and HOW in the HELL do you know where to find him?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"I don't he just thinks I do." Kagome said. She turned and saw the dust settle from Koga's departure.

"Inuyasha calm down." Miroku said but instantly shut up at the look Inuyasha gave him.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you in private." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm and taking her somewhere far from the group.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't answer her so she didn't ask again.

When they reached a clearing Inuyasha let her go and stood with his back to her.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned to look at her.

"Kagome, I hate it when you do that! You always spend time with me then Koga comes and you become a hopeless flirt!" Inuyasha said. Kagome was shocked at his remark.

"Oh, yeah? Well, what about you and Kikyo huh? Just when I think I'm getting close to you, Kikyo comes and you fall head over heels!" Kagome said.

"Kikyo has nothing to do with this!" Inuyasha said turning away.

"Yes she does! I remember all to well my front-row view of you two kissing! It happened close to when I first met you! Or do you choose not to remember?! Well I remember, and it still hurts to remember! Maybe you want me to feel this way because you love Kikyo more than you do me!" Kagome said tears filling in her eyes.

"Kagome, that's not true!" Inuyasha retaliated. The tears that had threatened to fall fell down Kagome's cheeks.

"Yes it is, Inuyasha. I'm just Kikyo's copy! You and I both know I can never compare to what she meant to you!" Kagome said. Inuyasha made no remark, he looked at the ground instead. Kagome felt her heart break even more.

"She still means the world to you. Tell me, Inuyasha, when we're making love, do you imagine I'm Kikyo? Do you pretend that it's Kikyo you're making love to or do you make love to me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha still didn't answer and Kagome knew the truth.

Instead of saying anything, Kagome fled the scene, she didn't care where she went but she wanted to get away from there. She didn't want the truth to sink in. She didn't want to know the truth. She just wanted to be as far away from Inuyasha as possible.

A/N: Wow, powerful chapter. Please review. When I was writing this, I didn't know what the argument was going to be about. But the characters led me into it. I don't know how to explain it but they just did. In the next chapter Kagome meets an unexpected someone.


	2. Drunk But Not Alone

A/N: Here's the second chapter! You guys liked the first one so I decided to update! I edited the last chapter a bit, only two things though. Well read and review!

Kagome stopped running feeling exhausted and sick. She threw up a couple times behind a tree.

'_Why am I running from him?_' Kagome wondered.

'_Because he broke your heart. He's a jealous fool!_' A voice inside her head argued.

'_But, I love him, him and I have worked out our other problems, why would this be any different?_' Kagome thought.

'_Because before you two were just friends. Now you love each other and he didn't answer your questions. And think about it, YOU worked out the problems. YOU did the work. He just sat around doing nothing to solve them. So why should you care about him?_' The voice said.

'_That's right. Why should I care? If he wants to make love to Kikyo so bad, he can go right ahead!_' Kagome thought angrily. She stood up straight and saw the light from a village up ahead.

'_Wonder if they have a bar there? I know I'm underage but I need a drink._' Kagome thought. She headed towards the village and found a bar. She ordered the strongest drink and at the same time caught the eye of Koga in the corner of the bar.

"Kagome, what're you doin' here?" Koga asked after coming over to her.

"KOGA, leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to put up with you." Kagome said warning in her voice. Koga didn't catch it, he was too drunk to notice.

"What? Did mutt face hic dump you? I told ya you shouldn't hic be with him." Koga said in a drunken slur.

"Koga, just leave me alone." Kagome said sadly.

"Alright, but if you need anything hic call me." Koga said and walked off drunkenly. Kagome drank until the bar closed. She wobbled drunkenly through the forest not aware of anything. She only stopped when she bumped into someone.

"WHOOPS! Sorry, hic about that! HEY, I know you. hic You're Sesshomaru! hic Inuyasha's hic brother! Long time no see! You haven't hic been after InuhicYasha in a while. Did I ever tell you I thought you looked really gorgeous with that hair!" Kagome said drunkenly. (A/N: Can't you tell I love that word? )

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked surprised by her forwardness. Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru smelled liquor on her and knew she was drunk.

"I'm hic fine." Kagome said waving off the question. Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically (A/N: Well quizzically for Sesshomaru. We all know that's his eyes narrowing.) and gripped her upper arms gently yet firmly.

"Kagome, are you feeling-" Sesshomaru never finished his question because Kagome kissed him. Sesshomaru was surprised at first. Then he kissed Kagome back and his hands wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him. Kagome moaned against the kiss making Sesshomaru's desires come alive.

So many unfamiliar desires flooded the demon's body giving it a mind of it's own. One moment he's kissing Kagome then next she's pressed up against a tree both of them are naked and she's screaming for more. Sesshomaru answered her cries as he quickly entered her muffling her scream with a kiss. (A/N: Sesshomaru is a LOT bigger than Inuyasha could ever DREAM to be. No offense to Inu fans. But I need to make this harder on Kagome. No offense to Kagome fans either. But it puts together the plot line.)

When Kagome relaxed beneath him, he started moving at a medium pace in and out causing jolts of pleasure throughout their bodies. Kagome nor Sesshomaru knew of anything else but the pleasure the other was causing. Kagome also didn't even remember that she was drunk. Her body had a will of its own, as did Sesshomaru's.

Kagome screamed when she reached her climax. Sesshomaru thrust one more time into her before they collapsed on the ground wrapped in each other's arms. They both fell asleep, Kagome from both exhaustion and alcohol consumption, and Sesshomaru from exhaustion and disbelief at what he had just done, with a human.

A/N: Well, ahem well, well, well, well. This was really bittersweet wasn't it? I was thinking while I typed this, why didn't Inuyasha follow Kagome when she ran off? Well we'll find out what happened to him in the next chapter. See ya in chapter 3!


	3. InuYasha's Pain

A/N: Well here's the third chapter. I'll put this and chapter 2 up at the same time. Here's what happened to Inuyasha after Kagome ran off.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's figure disappeared into the forest. Her words had hit him hard. He couldn't tell her the truth, but the truth wouldn't have hurt her. But for some reason her words had hurt him. Was she really getting that tired of him? (A/N: Inu! I love you, I'm so sorry for putting you through this! Please forgive me! starts to cry I'm sorry!) Was she thinking of being with Koga? Or worse, Sesshomaru?

"NO, she wouldn't, would she?" Inuyasha argued with himself. He fell to his knees and felt the tears appear in his eyes. He refused to let them fall, he still had his pride and he wasn't about to loose it over Kagome. Without knowing the tears DID fall. He didn't know it until he saw drops on the knees of his pants and he smelled salt. He knew the scent of Kagome's tears all to well. But this smell was of his own and he knew it.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called out as loud as his voice would allow without breaking. He knew she was long gone. But he didn't care, he wanted her with him. He wanted to hold her, to tell her he was sorry, to make love to her until they passed out form exhaustion.

'_Damn, no wonder she left you. That's all you wanted from her all week. You just wanted to make love to someone and she was just there wasn't she?_' Said a voice in his head.

'_No, that's a lie! I loved, no I love Kagome too much to use her for sex._' Inuyasha thought angrily. He felt his anger and sadness mixed trying to get the best of him.

'_She left you because all you want is to make love to her and then when you're done you'll toss her aside like a doll._' Said the voice provoking Inuyasha.

'_NO! I DIDN'T I WON'T EVER DO THAT TO KAGOME!_' Inuyasha screamed at himself. He clenched his fists hard so his sharp claws cut his hands.

"Kagome, come back please." Inuyasha begged quietly. He fell face forward on the ground as if she had given him the "Sit" command. He then curled up so he was as small as possible.

"Kagome……help…..me." Inuyasha murmured. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara came and saw him on the ground in a fetal form.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo said at the same time. Miroku went over to Inuyasha and lifted him up. Miroku nearly dropped Inuyasha on the ground when he saw the blank look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Miroku, what is it?" Sango asked behind him. She saw the look on Inuyasha's face too and gasped. Miroku slapped Inuyasha to try to snap him out of it. Inuyasha blinked then sat up.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He looked around but saw nothing.

"We don't know, we just found you and you were really upset." Shippo said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he remembered everything. He then darted off quicker than lightning. He followed Kagome's scent but something was wrong. There was another scent mixed up with her scent. It was familiar and Inuyasha instantly knew who it belonged to.

'_The bastard better not have hurt her or I'll-_' He never finished his thought when he came upon the scene of Kagome and Sesshomaru finishing up making love and collapsing to the ground. (A/N: Sorry Inu, but this is a drama after all!)

"Kagome." Inuyasha mouthed silently as she saw her curl up in Sesshomaru's arms.

'_No, this can't be. Kagome! KAGOME!_' Inuyasha thought his body undecided on whether to go over to her or run away. He chose run away and ran off as fast as he could. He didn't care where he went, he just wanted to escape the scene of Kagome and his brother, Sesshomaru.

'_It could be worse you know, she could be with Koga._' The little voice said but Inuyasha would hear none of it. The scene wouldn't stop playing. He tried to concentrate on something else but Kagome kept coming back. Her pale skin, how she would give herself up to him every time they made love, and the scene with her and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stopped and took out his sword. It stayed dull in his hand as if it told him not to do what he was about to do. He put the blade to his neck and was about to go through but a thought stopped him.

'_What about Kagome, and the others? What will they do if you die? Who will protect them from the evil demons? They can't do it alone. The jewel isn't completed yet. Who will save them from great danger?_' A voice said. Inuyasha dropped the blade and stared at it. He felt a small cut but nothing serious.

Inuyasha fell to his hands and knees and felt the tears roll freely down his cheeks. He didn't care about his pride, he didn't care who saw him bawling like a baby, all he cared about was Kagome. All he wanted was Kagome.

A/N: I'm sorry, don't flame me for putting Inuyasha through this torture. I promise I'll do better on the next chapters.


	4. The Thoughts of Demons

A/N: Hey. I'm sorry for making this story so depressing but it's a drama.

The next morning Kagome woke up with a headache and a feeling sickness. And worse yet, all she remembered was the argument with Inuyasha. She couldn't remember anything after that.

'_What happened after I went to the bar? I can't remember anything after I started drinking._' Kagome wondered. She rolled onto her back to find she was in the arms of Sesshomaru.

"What the-!" Kagome said sitting up and backing away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sat up and opened his eyes.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked not bothering to cover himself up. Kagome had already started to get dressed.

"I can't believe I slept with Inuyasha's brother. What was I thinking?" Kagome muttered. She felt tears in her eyes as she remembered her argument with Inuyasha. She finished getting dressed then turned to Sesshomaru.

"How dare you take advantage of me when I was drunk!" Kagome said angrily then ran off. Sesshomaru shrugged it off, he couldn't believe his actions either. He got dressed and was about to leave but Inuyasha dropped in front of him.

"What do you want, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. Inuyasha looked as pissed as hell.

"How dare you take advantage of Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru was unfazed by the accusation.

"I should tell you, she's the one that came onto me." Sesshomaru said calmly that only infuriated Inuyasha more.

"DON'T MAKE UP LIES BASTARD! I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO KAGOME AND…and…" He broke off feeling his anger be replaced by sadness.

"…And she didn't push me off, did she? She wasn't screaming for me to stop, was she?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked away clenching his fist so hard that his claws drew blood.

"Well, I'll let you think about that, good bye." Sesshomaru said and started walking off.

"WAIT JUST ONE DAMN MINUTE!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. Sesshomaru stopped and looked over his shoulder at his little brother.

"I saw last night what happened. And to me, it didn't look as if you were exactly pushing her off either." Inuyasha said anger coursing through his veins.

"I have no need for mortal girls like that." Sesshomaru said then left. That only pissed Inuyasha off more.

"DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha shouted and hit a nearby tree. The bark scratched his knuckles so blood dripped from them too. Inuyasha panted feeling his anger drain away. He decided to head to the Sacred Tree near Kaede's village. He really needed to clear his head.

When he got to the Sacred Tree, he saw the spot where Kikyo had sealed him for fifty years. He felt his heart sink as Kagome's words came back to him.

'_Just when I think I'm getting close to you, Kikyo comes and you fall head over heels!_' Kagome's words echoed in Inuyasha's head and Inuyasha sighed.

'_She's right. When I'm with Kagome and I think we're getting pretty close, Kikyo comes and I go running to her like a lost puppy._' Inuyasha thought grimly. He sat down in a sunny spot in the grass, his silver hair glinting in the morning sun.

"Kagome, I love you."

A/N: Nice chapter. Took a long time to type it but I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. More reviews, the quicker the chapters come. See ya in chapter 5!


	5. The Truth Hurts

A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thanks for all the reviews and positive comments about my Fullmetal Alchemist Story I wrote! I love you guys! All the reviews make me so happy! And now onto Chapter 5! Maybe the end?

Kagome didn't know where she was running to but soon she found herself at the Sacred Tree. She gasped when she saw Inuyasha. She tried to slink away but the wind was against her. It blew her scent to the half demon and immediately he jumped up and whirled around spotting her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome felt tears in her eyes again.

'_You need to tell him what you did last night with his brother. Just do it and get it over with._' Kagome thought.

"I-Inuyasha. I need to tell you something that happened last night." Kagome started.

"I know. I don't care about that." Inuyasha said making Kagome look up and he had gotten closer.

"What I want to know is if you felt anything for him or still do." Inuyasha said his amber eyes boring into hers. Kagome looked away.

"I-I don't know anymore. I don't know why I did what I did last night. I remember telling Sesshomaru that I liked his hair and then I kissed him but I don't remember a thing after that until I woke up in his arms naked!" Kagome blurted.

"I don't care about what happened last night! I want to know if you love Sesshomaru or me!" Inuyasha said gripping her upper arms gently.

"I-I don't know Inuyasha. I-I guess I like you both equally now." Kagome said. Inuyasha's grip relaxed and Kagome looked at him. He had a blank look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha left in a flash of red.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed but he was long gone.

A/N: More soon, promise! I'm working on it as we speak er read or whatever. But after I'm done I might work on more EdxRoy fics since everyone loved 'em.


	6. Conclusions and Happy Endings

A/N: Hey didn't I just talk to you? Whatever. Here's probably the last chapter in this little fic. It's kinda sad but we'll all be able to deal, right? Right! hides tears and hugs her Inu plushy It's OK. I'm sorry!

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. But the demon was long gone. She knew what she had to do she had to go find Sesshomaru and test herself. It hadn't worked with Inuyasha but maybe it would with his brother. It had to work, right?

Kagome ran off to find Sesshomaru. She finally caught sight of him deep in Inuyasha's forest.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome shouted and the demon turned around. His eyes widened at the girl as he saw her running towards him. She looked like a goddess and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Kagome stopped a little ways away from Sesshomaru and recovered her breath before talking.

"Last night. When we um did it, did it mean anything to you?" Kagome asked.

"It shouldn't have, but it made an impact just now." Sesshomaru said. Kagome gasped. Why was this demon, she was supposed to hate, looking at her so weird? Sesshomaru made his intentions clear when he kissed her hard on the lips. Kagome was shocked by him and pulled away disgusted.

'_I'm disgusted! That means I don't love him! It was the alcohol talking! I still love Inuyasha! I have to find him!_' Kagome thought and turned to run away. But she turned and faced Sesshomaru first.

"Go for girls your own age. Pervert!" Kagome said and ran off before he got angry and tried killing her. And this time she wouldn't have Inuyasha or Tetsusaiga to protect her.

Kagome's feet led her back to the Sacred Tree where Inuyasha was standing staring at the sky.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted happily. Inuyasha turned and saw her running to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I love you!" Kagome said through tears.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms around her. This was all he had ever wanted. To spend the rest of his life with Kagome was what he wanted. It was his choice and Kikyo would never come between them again.

The End

A/N: I love happy endings. I can't help it. I absolutely hate movies that make one of the character's lovers die. It sucks! Well onto FMA! WOHOO!


End file.
